This invention relates to wallets, more particularly to wallets for holding, handling, and securing currency, credit cards, business cards, and the like.
Wallets in various sizes, shapes, and designs have been used in the past and are currently being used, each having its advantages and disadvantages, and are purchased by individuals based on their own personal preferences in terms of size, shape, weight, durability, functionality, utility, quality, image, brand name, price, and design appearance. Some people prefer a money clip rather than a large leather wallet because they do wish to carry a bulky article in their pocket. However, money clips have some disadvantages, for example they are not usually designed to carry credit cards and business cards in addition to currency.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,375 to Johnson disclosed a pocket-sized wallet comprising a first loop comprising elastic material attached to a second loop comprising elastic material at two opposing points on the loop to form a volume bounded by the first loop and the second loop to form a harness for carrying cards and/or folded currency in which a first pair of opposed edges of the cards and/or folded paper is contacted by the first loop and a second pair of opposed edges of the cards and/or folded currency is contacted by the second loop, and a key ring attached to one of the loops.
Others have proposed various alternative designs, but none has disclosed a wallet which is not only easy to carry but securing fits comfortably in a pocket and is very easy and efficient to use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wallet which is extremely easy to carry, holds contents securely, fits comfortably in a pocket, and is very easy and efficient to use.